The Birthday Gift
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: It is Princess's birthday and flint is going to get her the best present ever but he won't do it alone. Takes place 2 months after The Jasper Event


Next week was a very special week because princess's birthday is coming and her family is surprising her however flint is already getting her a gift she wanted for a long time and he was working on it now.

Flint was in the western pack talking to Kate about it.

"So kate as you know terra's birthday is coming up"flint said happily kate giggled "yes anything you plan on getting her" flint grinned "oh nothing to special just the best night of her life..if you know what i mean" kate gasped and snickered "oooh,make her scream your name flint" and they highpawed eachother "speaking of that there's another gift that involves us mating...we are planning to have a threesome" kate smiled "you and princess,whose the third" flint took a deep breath "well she wants no random wolf just someone she knows fully well,so...i asked around".

"First i asked shadow but he loves kelly too much even though kelly was willing to let him do it...then i asked Rebecca" then kate interupted him "oh no no no no no no,you can't stick your wolfhood in rebecca..she may have diseases" flint nodded "your hatred for Rebecca is powerful kate" kate only shrugged "anyway she kindly rejected already having pups on the way so i was gonna ask Hybrid but he was busy with something important so which now leads me here" kate looked at flint then listed the wolves on her paw "let's see..garth...he'll hog all the glory from you,lilly she's a little too small for you,humphrey...hmmm i would let him but he's on punishment for a prank he pulled yesterday,so that leaves...me"kate said with a cocky grin on her face.

Flint chuckled knowing exactly what kate was getting at "ok kate tell me exactly what I'm in for" kate chuckled then she started speaking like she was promoting herself "ok you and princess will be in for a major treat,i know how to make a male orgasm like crazy just ask humphrey,and while may not know how to please a female i can figure it out with lightning speed,special feature that come with me are:a big fat ass perfect for fucking and if you spank it hard enough I'll howl and or bark,a little warning i will clench sometimes,a nice long slimy tongue and a big mouth for kisses and a slobbery blowjob".

Kate then make flicked her tongue and make a kissyface teasingly making flint chuckle "ok i like you so far anything else".

"Yes,i also have this very funny finish face" then kate flared her nostrils and rolled her eyes back and opened her mouth a little bit breathing shallowly before making her eyes cross and returning to normal.

Flint nodded "i think i found my third".

 **1 week later**

Today was the day princess's birthday everyone in sawtooth said happy birthday to her.

Kate arrived the day before in secret and stayed the night in jester's den with him.

After the sun went down and the moon shined it was time for the fun to begin.

Flint came to jester's den to see kate waiting patiently "it's time"flint said with a grin and kate smiled.

Flint walked to the den while kate waited outside and flint entered the den smiling making princess suspicious "what are you smiling about flint" flint shrugged "no reason just your present" princess's eyes widened "refresh my memory hon" "remember a month ago you said you wanted to have a threesome for your birthday" princess gasped in suprise "flint please tell me you're not joking" "kate"flint called and kate entered the den "happy birthday princess".

Princess was stunned "kate youre...is humphrey okay with this" kate chuckled "yep,in fact he couldn't say no,either he lets me do this or I'll never let him hang out with his friends again and we will never attend moonlight howls or mate ever again...he played a prank on me that wasn't at all funny".

Princess nodded and flint smiled "so princess what do you think am i the best mate ever" princess giggled then motion kate to come here and she did then she pulled kate into a passionate kiss their tongues wrestling eachother and moaning as they rubbed each other's backs.

Flint was drooling at the sight before him his wife and his friend making out then without looking princess rubbed flint's wolfhood causing him to groan then kate gently pulled princess to the ground on her back.

Kate kissed her cheeks,neck,stomach then she got to the spot kate pressed her nose against princess's vagina and inhaled "you smell sooo good princess" then kate gave her a nice long lick making her moan "ooh shit kate" kate started licking aggressively. Then kate repositioned herself until her pussy was in princess's face and dropped down allowing princess to hungrily lick Kate's pussy.

Flint sat in front of them just watching then they rolled so that princess was on top then after a minute they rolled again so kate was on top.

Then they stopped licking each other the stared at flint hungrily and stood up "kate lets do something else"princess said slyly.

Then she pounced on top of flint then moved straght for his wolfhood then engulfed it causing him to moan loudly kate kissed his knot and as soon as princess too hiss wolf out of her mouth kate licked it then engulfed it and bobbed her head "mmm.. "kate moaned but it was muffed flint groaned as kate took his wolf out of her mouth and princess kissed it kate licked the tip and princess the shaft.

Then they stopped as flint "now who wants me to fuck them in the ass" kate and princess raised their paws high in the air "the birthday girl first"flint said then princess presented her ass to him then he mounted her and thrusted into her fast and hard.

"Oohh fuck"princess moaned flint rubbed princess's back "oh fenrir,I'm gonna cum soon" princess moaned "do it baby..do it" then after a full minute flint orgasmed i princess making her moan loudly.

Princess panted heavily then flint pulled out of her "he's all your's kate"princess said seductively.

Kate presented herself to him and flint mounted her making kate groan and clench her ass cheeks "shit kate"flint groaned as he tried to thrust but could barely move "i told you i sometimes clench"kate said in embarrassment.

Then flint slapped her ass causing kate to howl then she unclenched her ass and flint thrusted in and out of kate.

Kate started to drool and hyperventilate then flint slapped her ass again causing kate to bark then he did again 20 times.

Flint groaned loudly as kate groaned then flint could feel it rising "ohh kate I'm gonna cum should i pull out"flint asked kate who looked back at him then at princess "princess i want to feel flint's cum inside me,so with your permission can flint cum inside me"kate asked.

Princess smiled "you may"

Flint thrusted a few more times then he orgasmed inside her Kate's toes curled and her eyes rolled back as her nostrils flared and her tongue hung out as her felt his seed spray inside her.

Flint and Kate both collapsed next to each other panting and princess layed beside them "thanks for the birthday present you guys are the best"princess said with a smile "no problem sweetie"flint said then kate spoke up "guys...i..i..i can't fell my toes...i can't feel them"kate panted causing princess to laugh.


End file.
